


Maybe This Time

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bachelor Auction, Falling In Love, M/M, Moving On, One-Sided Attraction, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Maybe luck is finally on Harvey's side.





	Maybe This Time

It had taken Harvey a couple of years, another promotion to captain and a wedding to get over Jim Gordon. He had been in deep — too deep to see the forest from the trees. Harvey had deluded himself into thinking he had a chance with Jim until he saw the twinkling large diamond on Lee's ring finger. The happy grin on Jim's face had made Harvey finally realize that his feelings would never be returned and even then it had been a bitter pill to swallow. He had spent some much time living in a fantasy world that reality of the situation had taken Harvey for a loop.

He wanted so badly to give up right then and there were many days that Harvey stared down the barrel of his service revolver. Yet, he was still standing and Harvey didn't regret the decision to stop living his life for Jim. He would always be Harvey's best friend but he stop seeking Jim's validation. Harvey was his own man and it had taken him time to learn to love himself. Sure, there were times he still couldn't look at himself in the mirror or wish that he could lose a couple of pounds but Harvey was happier then had been in years.

With Jim's promotion to Deputy Commissioner, he was Captain of the GCPD again. This time, however, there would be no kick backs. He wasn't the hard ass that his best friend was but Harvey tried to be a fair minded leader and with some determination, he stay off of the latest Kingpin's payroll. His department had the highest closing rates and for once in his life Harvey felt proud of himself. 

The only downside of the job was being forced to participate in stupid fund raisers. With Gotham rebuilding after the mob wars, the GCPD was in desperate need of funds. It had been Jim's idea to hold a Bachelor Auction, something that Harvey argued emphatically against. Jim, of course, didn't have to participate with being married to the second Mrs. Gordon in a year and a baby on the way but Harvey was expected to be the main attraction.

So on a hot August day, Harvey wearing a rented tuxedo; stood on a large stage in Wayne Hall waiting to be humiliated as the other police officers went to the highest bidders. Flushed red, he knew that there would no bids for the pleasures of his company — no one had shown interest in him in years. The only person he wanted most likely didn't want him back. For all of his growth in the past three years, Harvey had done the one thing he promised to never do. He had fallen for another unobtainable man. He had thought he had learned his lesson with Jim but after spending so much time with Lucius, Harvey couldn't help but want something more that just friendship. When it came to love, Harvey seemed to be doom to repeat his mistakes. So when Harvey walked in front of the stage, he expected a couple of low bids out of pity. 

“We'll start with a hundred dollars for Captain Harvey Bullock,” Jim said before listing all of Harvey's good qualities.

For a moment there was silence when the amount of a thousand dollar was called out. Glancing out in the crowd, Harvey saw a smiling Lucius waiting until Jim called out sold. Afterwords, Lucius took Harvey's hand and told the older man all the things he had wanted to say for a year. During lunches and dinners, he had fallen for Harvey and wanted to make a grand gesture to show him how much Lucius wanted him. When Jim had told him about the Bachelor Auction, he knew how much Harvey would hate participating in it and decided saved up some money so the older man could have the largest bid of the night.

Plus it didn't hurt that it got Lucius a date with the man he had fallen in love with. Harvey, on other hand, couldn't believe that luck had finally been on his side. For the first time since Harvey had his heart broken, he finally had someone who loved him back.


End file.
